Alyak's adventure with team core-tech
by Alyak98
Summary: Alyak's home town got destroyed when she was only four and it has been only Crystal and her. Before team core-tech came along. Please write a review on my story that will help me:)
1. Description

** Name: **Alyak

**size:** Skinny

**Height: **about Beyal's height

**Hair color: **long_ black hair with red highlights_

**Clothes: **a black dress

**Monsuno: **Crystal

**Monsuno looks: **a big wolf like monsuno that is extremely powerful

**Past:** her home town got destroyed by Storm when she was only four


	2. How she met team core-tech

**Alyak only always been alone with only her monsuno Crystal who is not a ordinary monsuno. Her home got destroyed when she was 4, by Storm. []This is in first person[]**

I woke up in tears remembering the day I lost my family. How could that happen, I always wonder why storm attacked my village. I brought out Crystal my Monsuno. I then heard rustling in the bushed. My heart started pounding. Thousands of questrains rushed through my mind, like who was it, what if it was storm. I then took out my rope I then threw it at the tree and it wrapped around and I pulled myself up. I saw that it was two of Storms soldiers. I then wondered how long were they going to stay. I hope it won't be long the branch won't hold me much longer. I didn't even have enough time to react the branch gave out. The two soldiers ran over I then pulled out my core. "Crystal launch" I yelled. They then pulled out their to cores. And yelled launch. "What is a kid like you doing out here alone?" One of the soldiers asked. "I'm not a kid" I yelled. "Crystal use burning flame" she then took out both of the soldiers monsunos. They then ran for it. "It's time to go." I said "Crystal return." I said as I ran for it in the opposite direction. I then fell hard on the ground. I thought I couldn't go on thirsty, hungry and tired, so I stayed there till morning. I then heard a group of people talking and I knew it couldn't NBC storm. Before I knew it they were standing at a tree in front of me."What do you want?" I managed to mumble. They walked over. Who seemed to be the leader of the group asked who am I? I replied Alyak. They walked over and knew I was dehydrated by the tone of my voice. They opened opened my mouth and managed to get me to drink.

**A day later**

I opened my eyes and they were all awake. They all I traduced themselves. The tall black haired boy was Chase. The boy with the glasses was Bren. The only girl in the group was Jinja. The tall lowlander was Dax. And the cute white haired boy was Beyal. I told them about my past and they all agreed that my story was sad. Then Storm showed up. I wondered how they kept doing that. They had already launched there cores along with team Core-tech. "Crystal launch" I yelled! The battle had already gone on for 3 minutes. Bren's monsuno who was Quickforce had been returned. The Storm's soldiers monsuno's were almost finished with. "Crystal use Crystal force to finish the job" I yelled! "your really good at combat" Chase said. "Thank you, I've been alone so I had to learn to defend for myself" I replied. "Would you like to join the team?" Chase asked.


	3. Joining the team

**This chapter is about her first few days of Alyak joining team core-tech**

I stood there shocked. They wanted me to join the team. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I thought I probably looked dumb, "Really? I asked. "yeah, do you want to?" He asked again. "Are u sure?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I? He asked. "Well we just met and how do you know you can trust me?" I replied. "You look trust worthy and your story about Storm tells me your on our side." He replied. "Ok, count me in!" I said. "alright, what does everyone think we should do?" Chase asked the whole team. "We can travel to the higher places maybe that mountain over there" I said as I pointed to the mountain. "Good idea" Chase said. We all started to walk in that direction. While Jinja, Dax, Chase and Bren were talking all talking, I was talking to Beyal. He was the sweetest of them all, and the wisest I thought to myself. He told me about his past and I filled him in on details I didn't tell the others. "What was it like to grow up with only your monsuno?" Beyal had asked me. "It was hard because I was only four so I had to learn some things very fast. While running from Storm, which made it harder" I replied. We had continued to talk and grew pretty fond of each other pretty quick. The others were waiting for us at the top of the mountain. I looked up, and thought we were so busy talking that we didn't know we were walking so slow. "Come on luv birds" Dax yelled! I like Beyal and all, but my face grew hot with embarrassment. I guess Beyal sensed that because he whispered in my ear that Dax usually joked around like that. "ok, thanks for telling me that" I whispered back. We finally caught up with the rest of them. "Ok, so from here we can see Storm from up here. And hopefully they can't see us" Chase said. "Yea" Jinga said. Chase took out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Bren and told him to watch Storm with them. He took them "why do I always have to work" he mumbled. "Come on B" Chase said we're looking to just without them. We'll all take turns" chase said. "Fine" Bren mumbled.

**A few hours later**

Everyone got a chance to look through the binoculars at Storm. It was nearly dark out. Everyone had fallen asleep except for me, I got up and walked over to the small pond on the mountain. I started to cry because I miss my parents and want to see them again. Why droid they want to do that I wondered. I didn't hear him walk over but I felt Beyal put his hands on my shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?" Beyal asked kindly I nodded and dried my tears on my shirt. "I miss my parents and dont understand why Storm did that to my village" I said. He nodded "I understand" he replied gently and gave me a small hug. "Thank you" I replied.


	4. Storm spots team core-tech

**please review my chapters to help me. Another chapter about two members getting kidnapped**

Alyak and Beyal had fallen asleep by each other near the pond. But while it was still dark out Storm had quietly come to where they were camping. She then ordered the soldiers to take Beyal and Alyak. Comander Charlemayne took Beyal's core and was searching for mine but coulcnt find it and was suprised when she couldn't find then woke up inside a cell in the Storm helicopter. "Oww" I whimpered. "What, happened?" I looked at Beyal and asked him. "Storm had taken us because we were by the pond instead of by the others" he replied. Beyal was looking for something. "Beyal, what are you looking for?" I asked him. "My cores" he replied "there gone" he said. I took my boot of "What are you doing?" he asked me. I smiled "Looking for my core" I replied. "In your boot? He asked. "yup" I replied back. "Found it I shouted just enough for Beyal to hear. "Ok, so should I launch Crystal at the bars and tell her to get us out?" I asked him. "Yea" he replied to my question. "Ok" I said. "Crystal, launch" I yelled. Just then four soldiers came in. I looked at them, Beyal what do we do?" I asked him. They then launched their cores. "Before I knew it Crystal took out all four of the Monsuno. "Good job" I told her. She roared at the soldiers, and then they were running for it. I could barely hear them but they said that the prisoners had gotten out. I thought, oh great. Beyal then took my arm and I returned Crystal while we were looking for Beyal's cores. We searched just about everyone room and we finally found the correct room. But I saw a shadowy figure standing in the dark. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "I've been waiting vor you" is all she said. I then knew that it was Charlemagne. Then as if on cue, both of us launched our cores. Once launched both of the giant monsunos were fighting hard. "Crystal use crystal image" and she let crystals shine from her body and went to the enemy's monsuno "Do you think you can sneak over and get your cores if I could distract her?" I asked him. "Yea" he replied quietly. "ok" I nodded. "Crystal, use power crystal" in seconds the big monsuno was down, and Beyal had gotten to his cores just in time, as Charlemagne turned around. "What?!" she demanded angrily "this vas a trap" she answered her own question. "We have to go" I said to Beyal. He nodded, since the helicopter was close to the ground me and Beyal were able to jump out and land without much Pain. We looked both ways. We decided to walk in the one direction for awhile and if we didn't see anything much we'll head back and go back in the other direction. But after walking awhile we saw the mountain and started to head up it. It took awhile to walk up because we took some breaks in between because of Storm kidnapping us. We finally made it up the mountain and the rest of the team were shocked. "Where were you guys?!" Chase demanded pretty angry. "We got kidnapped, by Storm!" I shot back at him. "How? And why you two only?" He asked us. "We were by the pond over there." I said and pointed to the pond.

**A few hours later**

We had eaten breakfast and then took a nap while the rest of the team except Beyal. We were sleeping in our own sleeping bags. I guess Beyal had already woken up because he then shook me awake. "What?" I mumbled. "We need to get going" he replied. "Ok" I said and got up. I then rolled up my sleeping bag and put it away. We then started to walk down the mountain. In what felt like forever, we reached the bottom. Me and Beyal ahead been talking about how we got out.


	5. The plan

**Sorry my stories have been kinda of rushed. But I'm going to try and make it more detailed. :)**

talked me and Beyal talked, the others were out of our site. "What should we do?" I asked Beyal

"They said they were going in that direction, until we reach a town" Beyal replied.

"Yeah" I said.

Then I heard some wolfs howling. "This can't be good" I thought.

Me and Beyal exchanged glances. We started to run the way everyone else from team Core-tech had run. The wolfs were not chasing us though. "Weird" I thought to myself. We were getting closer to the town. "Beyal, does this look like the right town?" I asked him.

"It's the only town" he replied.

"Yeah, just seems suspicious" I said.

Chase, Dax, Bren, and Jinja, saw us then ran over.

"Guys, this town seems weird" I said, facing them.

"What do you mean?" They asked me.

"Feels, like someone is watching us" I told them.

Beyal nodded "Yeah, your right Alyak" he said

"Do you guys think we should stay the night here, or go into the woods and set up camp? Because it took most of the to walk here" Chase asked everyone.

"We should stay the night it's to cold out there" Bren replied

"Up to you guys, whichever way is fine by me." Dax said.

"We should go into the woods, my parents will wonder why I'm spending so much money" Jinja replied.

Me and Beyal looked at each other. "We should go into the woods just to be safe" me and Beyal replied.

"looks like we're going back into the woods" Chase announced

"What?!" Bren whined.

"Come on B, more people wanted to go into the woods, plus it's safer anyways." Chase replied.

"yeah, glasses" Dax said.

"Fine" Bren mumbled.

So we set off into the woods to find a good camping spot, so Storm wouldn't find us. Bren was messing around on his Core tablet. While Dax was messing around with Jinja, calling her princess because she hated the nick name. Then Chase was looking in the front off us all, looking for a place we could camp for the night. Me and Beyal looked on either side of us, exchanging some talk.

"What have you been up to" Beyal asked me.

"Just thinking about my past, and what a long way I've come" I replied.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Just thinking, about things, like my monsuno." He replied.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" I asked him.

"Meditate, talk to my monsuno" he replied.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"I like to make friends, and talk to my friends, while also my monsuno." I replied.

"Ok, guys how about over there" Chase asked us, and pointed to the location.

"That looks good, Storm probably won't see us." I said "Hopefully"

We then put our bags by a tree. And brought out our sleeping Bag. Me and Beyal went to get water, while Dax was watching for Storm. Chase and Bren went to get some food. With Bren complaining I heard, until he disappeared from our sight.

"ok, let's go get some water" I said, as I picked up some water bottles.

"yeah, lets hurry before nightfall" Beyal said as he picked up some water bottles too.

I nodded and we headed in the direction closest to the pond. It's been about 10 minutes, when Beyal pointed towards the pond.

"Alyak, look theres the pond" Beyal gestured towards the pond.

"Yeah" I nodded.

We then ran over to the pond, and filled the first couple of water bottles up. I looked up to the sky

"Beyal, look at the sky. It's almost nightfall." As I pointed towards the sky.

Beyal, looked up and nodded.

"Yes, we must hurry" he said quickly.

i then picked up all the water bottles I filled, and so did Beyal. We broke out into a jog so we would make it in time while we still have some light. All we were talking about o. the way back to camp, was that we would make it back in time. We then saw our camp and ran to the others.

"What took you so long?" Dax asked us. I thought to myself, he sounded concerned.

"Sorry" I said "We had a long way to go back and fourth."

"Be more careful, in the future" Chase told us.

"Ok, we will" is all I said.

Jinga, cooked dinner for us tonight, it felt different tonight though, the food tasted really good. But everyone ate in silence. We all finished dinner finally, so all the others went to sleep. I had gotten my sleeping bag out now, and decided to take a little walk, over to the pond. So with that I grabbed my boot put it on and started to walk in the direction of the pond. I wasn't tired, so I thought this was a good idea. That way I would be alert for anyone lurking in the shadow. I finally arrived at the pond, and scooped my hand into the water and washed my face off. I then drank some of the pond water. Then after about half an hour I decided I should go back to camp. I heard some people talking... But not team Core-tech I thought to myself.

"Oh great" I mumbled to myself. I then began to not walk quicker but more into the shadow. But I guess that wasn't enough, because one of the Storm soldiers appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing up here, all alone?" He asked me.

"I'm not alone" I replied.

I then reached into my boot and took out Crystal's core. The Storm soldier saw that, and took out his core.

"Crystal, launch" I yelled.

"Sami, Launch" he cried.

Both of our Monsuno's appeared in battle. His being a big beetle.

"Crystal, use sharding blast" I cried.

Crystal then came as close as she could to the enemy's monsuno and released Crystals out of her.

The enemy's monsuno then lost 2 Gage's of life.

"Sami, use Reflecting Barrage" he screamed.

Then he had used the same attack because that was the last one I used. And she lost a gage of life.

"Crystal, use Sharding blast" I yelled.

At that moment Crystal glad taken down the Storm soldiers monsuno.

"Good job, Crystal" I shouted. Then I returned her.

I then ran off before the soldier had a minute to react. I then slowed to a walk because I grew a good distance between me and the soldiers.

"I sure hope they won't come after me" I told myself. "That would be bad because we're camping in this direction."

I then saw our dimmed fire. It was pretty early now.

"I didn't even get any sleep" I mumbled to myself.

I got into my sleeping back and doze off to sleep.

I then woke by someone shaking me.

"Alyak, you must wake up" Beyal said gently to me.

"Ok" I mumbled.

I was still tired from the night before, but I have to get up, I can't keep everyone waiting because I didn't get any sleep. once I got up I saw that the camp fire was out. And that everything was pretty much packed up. But I rolled my sleeping back up, and bout it away. Then I helped the others pack what ever wasn't packed up. We then walked a little farther. And Chase sat on a stump.

"What are you doing?" I asked Chase.

"I want to ask you guys a question" He said.

"What?" we all asked him.

"We're pretty close to the town, that everyone thinks is weird. But it's in the day. So do you think that we should go there and make a plan with Storm?" He asked us

"Or we can go into another town that's only a few days away" I was the first to reply.

"How do you know that there is another town?" Chase asked me.

"I've been here before, a few years ago" I replied.

"ok, what do the rest of you think?" He asked the others.

"Why can't we just stay here, and go to the closest town" Bren whined.

"Why, not" Dax replied.

"If it's safe" Jinja answered.

"I respect your decision" Beyal said.

"looks, like we're going then" Chase announced.

Bren's jaw dropped open.

"Come on B, It'll be alright" Chase commented.

We had started to walk, Bren followed us, without saying anything. We were all walking quietly until I broke the awkward silence between us all.

"So, how did all of you guys meet each other?" I asked them.

"Bren, Jinja, and I a have all been childhood friends" Chase commented, while continuing "We met Beyal, in the cold mountains, after the book master captured us, he helped us out. Then Dax we met in the lowlands and we followed him for awhile because he knew some things about my dad" he finished off with.

"Ok, sounds like you've been through a lot together" I said.

"Yup" everyone said.

We all continued to walk near the trees for some shade.

"I still can't believe it can get this hot in the forest" I said.

Beyal was the only one who heard me.

"Yeah, I know" Beyal replied.

"I mean, the tree shade is supposed to keep us a little colder" I said.

"Yeah" Beyal said

"Alyak, can you lead us towards the town?" Chase asked me

"Yeah" I replied.

I walked to the front of the group, with Beyal following me. We walked in the same direction, for about a couple hours, until the sun was starting to set.

"Lets set up camp" Chase said. "Alyak and Beyal, go look for some food, Dax start the camp fire, while Bren and me go fetch some water." Finished Chase.

"Good with me lil Suno" Dax commented.

"ok" Beyal and I said in usion.

"Can't we just sleep, already" Bren complained.

"Let's go" Beyal told me

"ok" I answered back.

We then watched them go off into the distance. Beyal, and I started looking for some food. Beyal spotted some berried, while I found a small garden, with a small cottage in front.

Weird, I thought to myself.

"Beyal, come over here for a second."

He put some of the berries into the basket. And came over to where I was standing.

"Doesn't this look weird?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it does" he replied.

I walked over to the small garden and turned to face Beyal.

"Does it look safe to eat?" I asked him

He walked closer to the garden.

"It looks like it might be safe" he replied

"Ok, let's take it" I said.

He nodded, and we filled the rest of the basket up with the fruit from the garden. And we headed for camp. We were the first back except for Dax who lit the campfire. Chase and Bren got back a few minutes after we showed up. This time Dax cooked. The food tasted pretty good. But there was no silence, we exchanged some talk. We then woke up the next day at about the same time and we all helped pack up the camp.

**A few days later**

I was still the one leading the rest of the group, to the town. Beyal and I were talking about how bad storm was and that they had to be stopped. I saw the town up ahead.

"Hey guys" I said.

They looked up.

"What" everyone but Beyal asked.

"The towns right over there" I reached up and pointed.

"Let's run the rest of the way" Dax said.

Everyone then broke out into a run, we finally reached the town. I then lead them to a small food court. We then grabbed some lunch and began talking about a plan to get into storm's base.

"The plan is, that Dax and Jinja will distract them, while the rest of us sneak in, look for the document and have our monsunos tear the place apart after we find it" Chase finished.

**Please review and tell me if this is better then what I have been doing. Every review counts :)**


	6. Putting the plan into action!

So we were at the restaurant

"That's a really good plan, Chase" I said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Lets walk into the woods and see if we could find Storm, but remain hidden" he said.

"Ok" everyone said.

We then headed into the woods, but were as quiet as possible. With only Bren tripping once in awhile.

Beyal walked over and asked if I was alright.

"I don't know if I am or not" I replied sadly.

"Do you wanna talk about it"? He asked.

"I-I guess" I replied shakily.

"What will happen if this plan doesn't work about finding Storm right now, we won't be able to get the main ship and find the document. Or what if the plan goes wrong and we get captured" I told Beyal.

He nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok, whatever happens. Is what destiny has on hands for us." He told me.

I smiled. "thank you" I said.

He nodded and we walked after the others. After a minute or to we caught up with them.

"Any luck"? I asked them.

"No, but lets walk a little farther" Chase said.

"Ok" everyone replied.

We continued farther into the forrest. But the forest felt weird. I looked over at Beyal who was still walking next to me.

"Beyal, this place feels weird" I told Beyal.

"How does it feel weird"? He asked me.

"Feels like this place has a bad presence, perhaps we're being watched. I replied to Beyal.

"Do you want to tell the others"? He asked me.

"No, not now let's just keep our guards up" I replied.

He nodded "Ok" he said.

Beyal and I were watching each side for any signs of Storm. We continued on for about 10 minutes. I then saw some other people that was not Team Core-Tech.

"Beyal" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Is that Storm" I quietly asked him.

"Might be" he replied.

"Guys" I whisper shouted just enough for the rest to hear.

"What"? They asked at the same time.

"That might be a couple of Storm's soldiers" I told them.

Chase walked over and nodded.

"Ok, guys we're going to stay low and follow them" he told us quietly.

We nodded and followed Chase

We were pretty close and were hiding in the bushes near the two storm soldiers.

We had been for about a hour, and it was starting to get later.

"What are they doing"? I asked them.

"I don't know" Chase replied.

I continued my glare at Storm. When are they going to move, I thought to myself.

Then I saw one of the soldiers open there mouth.

"Charlemayne , called us and told us to get back" he told the other soldier.

"Yeah" the other soldier said

I was ready to jump up and down that they were finally going to move, and things might get interesting now.

"Guys" I said "The Storm soldiers are moving back to the ship".

"Great"! Chase whispered back.

"But I was just ready to fall asleep" Bren complained.

"Finally! I can stretch my legs" Dax said

"Finally, we can go see what Destiny has on hands for us." Beyal said.

We watched the soldiers leave. And a minute after we got up we followed them.

"Ok, let's go" Chase told us.

We nodded and quietly and quickly followed closely behind them. We had been following them for a couple hours now, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Yeah, lets set up camp we won't make it until morning" The first soldier said.

"Ok" the other soldier agreed.

"If they're going to set up camp, then lets set up our camp" Chase told us.

"Alyak, and Beyal I'll need you two to set up the camp and also light the campfire but not to high." He looked at us then told us.

"Dax, can you get some food" he said

"Bren, and me will go fetch some water" he stole Bren.

"Fine" Bren mumbled.

We watched the other members go out of sight, before we began our work to set up camp. We were stuck trying to get the campfire lit.

"How did Dax do it last time? We should of asked for advice" I told Beyal.

"Yeah, we should of" Beyal said.

Beyal and me kept taking turns trying to set the fire. So it would come on faster.

"Do you think there're is a lighter here somewhere"? I asked Beyal.

"Maybe" he said.

"Let's look, for one then" I told Beyal.

We then were looking in all the bags and I finally came across a lighter,

"found it" I told Beyal.

He looked up from the bag he was searching

"Good job" he told me.

We then walked over to the place where the fire was supposed to be. I then carefully turned on the lighter and lit the campfire. We then set up some other things at camp, sleeping bags, the pot so you can cook the food. Bren was in charge of cooking this time. After about half an hour, Chase and Bren came back with water. About five minutes later Dax came back with the food.

"Guess I'm off to cook" Bren mumbled

"Make sure it's edible, Glasses" Dax mocked.

Bren then went over to the cooking pot and began to cook.

Everyone was pretty silent, except for me and Beyal, so we were only talking quietly.

"You ok guys"? I asked Chase, Dax, and Jinja.

"Yeah" they mumbled.

"No, your not" I said.

"we're just tired. And still have to go through with our plan" Chase said.

"Ok" I said.

Bren then came out with the food.

"Is out edible"? Dax asked.

"Yes, of course it is"! Bren yelled.

"Quiet, guys" Chase warned. "We don't want the Storm soldiers to hear us"

We then ate dinner, we finally finished then Dax, Jinja, Bren, and Chase went to bed. Beyal and I taawhile or awhile.

"So we go through with the plan tomorrow" I told Beyal.

"Yeah" Beyal said.

"Should we watch the soldiers"? I asked Beyal.

"Sure" he replied.

We then went closer and saw the soldiers. They were talking about what there going to do when they get back to the ship. After hearing that I tensed up and was about to yell at them. Even though they didn't know we were here. Beyal put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry" Beyal said.

"But they said they want to break up team Core-Tech. And capture Chase" I replied.

"We'll be alright they won't get the chance" he told me.

"They don't know we're here. And yelling at them they would know where we are and it would blow the plan to get the document. Then they would have a higher chance to catch us" he replied.

"Alright" I said sadly.

"Don't worry" he said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Beyal for everything. And always being there for me" I told him and returned the hug.

"Of course" Beyal said. After a minute or two we released the hug.

We then went off to our separate sleeping bags and went to sleep. It was morning and I was gently shaken awake my Beyal.

"What"? I asked while I was half asleep

"Storm's soldiers, are moving on towards the ship" he replied kindly.

I then got up and packed away my sleeping bag, with Beyal helping.

Thanks" I told Beyal.

He nodded.

"The others went ahead watching Storm, they're just going straight" he told me.

"Ok, let's go" I said.

We then headed straight, and finally after about ten minutes, we caught up with the rest of them.

"We're here" Beyal said just loud enough for them to hear.

We saw the ship, then Chase brought out Evo, while Dax brought out Airswitch

Beyal, and I jumped on Airswitch, while Jinja and Bren jumped on Evo. We then flew up into the ship and got off. Jinja brought out Charger, then Dax kept Airswitch out. Dax and Jinja then had there monsuno start to rip up the outside of the ship. While Bren, Chase, Beyal, and I went into the storm base.

"Where, could the document be"? I asked Chase

"Let's start checking the rooms. Bren and I will take this side. While, Beyal and you take that side" said Chase

"Ok" I told him.

"Lets check this room" I told Beyal.

"Yes, we can check down the line from this door." Beyal replied.

We then checked the doors down the line. Finally though in the last room, we were worried that we wouldn't find the document.

"Found it" I told Beyal.

"Good job" Beyal told me. And came over then par my back.

"We then ran out. We made a run for it and I was starting to get warm, from exhausting.

"Are you alright" Beyal asked concerned?

"Yeah" I replied.

And we continued to run. But I saw Beyal look at me often. We finally found Chase and Bren, we then went to get Jinja and Bren. So we ran out and got them. After we got them we flew off on our monsuno. Beyal and me on one. Jinja and Dax on another. Then Chase and Bren on another. We were flying on them until...

**I left you off on a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy:) I already know what the next chapter will be about. Pls tell me what I can do to improve my writing. Without telling me to end my story:)[]Someone told me my Horseland story isn't going to go any farther and to change the status to complete because of 2 many grammar and misspelled words:( but oh well[]**


End file.
